The present disclosure relates to image processing devices and facsimile machines.
A facsimile machine performs capability exchange with a communication partner device before starting facsimile transmission or reception. Through the capability exchange, the facsimile machine determines the capability of the communication partner device, such as a maximum printable sheet size and a maximum resolution. Depending on the maximum printable sheet size or resolution of the communication partner device, the facsimile machine reduces an image using a built-in image processing device and then transmits the resulting image data to the communication partner device.